1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to the mounting of fiber optic cable assemblies within fiber optic shelf assemblies and the like.
2. Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber use include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. As a result, fiber optic communications networks include a number of interconnection points at which multiple optical fibers are interconnected.
Fiber optic installations such as data centers, local-area networks (LAN) and the like route fiber optic cables to fiber optic equipment to establish optical connections. For instance, the fiber optic cables may be installed by pulling fiber optic cables to the equipment in cable runs under the floor, in the ceiling, or riser locations, etc. Preconnectorized fiber optic cable assemblies are typically furcated to separate out individual or groups of optical fibers for making optical connections at the fiber optic equipment. The cable assembly typically includes a furcation assembly near an end of the cable assembly where the optical fibers are split from the fiber optic cable. The furcation assembly includes a furcation body or plug that is usually secured such as on the outside of the housing for positioning, inhibiting damage, and strain relief. However, high-density fiber optic equipment designs may not be possible due to the inability of the fiber optic equipment to support a sufficient density of furcation assemblies.
Further, many of furcation assembly securing techniques can be simple fasteners, such tape, a Ty-Wraps®, or Velcro® as examples, and can be used to fasten the furcation assembly to the fiber optic equipment. However, these securing techniques may not be easily integrated into fiber optic equipment and/or not securely mount the furcation assembly. Also, if changes or reconfigurations of fiber optic cables or optical connections in already installed fiber optic equipment are necessary, it may be cumbersome to detach installed furcation assemblies and reattach them to the fiber optic equipment. Further, these securing techniques may affect the stability and strength of the furcation assembly attachment to fiber optic equipment, including the ability of the furcation plug to withstand lateral and rotational forces.